sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game 3
Playable Civilizations City-States *Viscaya (Basques) **Culture: Basque **Ally Bonus: Basque Whalers: Naval units can claim enemy or unclaimed naval resources abroad. **Color: Black, Green =Mechanics= Tiles A city begins with a single tile, known as the City Center. During the ancient era, this City Center can hold 3 Districts. Villages can be built, with a capacity of one district. Later in the game, villages can be upgraded to Suburbs. Suburbs can only exist adjacent to a City Center, and =Technology Tree= Age of Tribes Age of Marvels Age of Castles Age of Rebirth Age of Empires Age of the Atom Age of Information =Updates= 1.0 =Ideas= Units Civilian Units *Settler (settles towns) **Pioneer (American upgrade to settler) *Colonist (settles colonies) *Military Engineer - may construct siege engines in enemy territory? Land Units *Scout *Warrior (Ancient Era) **Club *Slinger (Ancient Era) * Spearman **Regular Tip **Poisoned Tip **Obsidian Tip *Archer **Simple Bow **Composite Bow **Crossbow **Chu Ko Nu (unique upgrade available for Ming) **Longbow (unique upgrade for England) *War Chariot **Chariot Archer *Battering Ram *Scorpion *Catapult *Siege Tower *War Elephant **Ballista Elephant **Elephant Archer *Camel **Camel Archer *Swordsman **Iron Blades **Steel Blades **Iron Troop: Unique upgrade for Ming. Gain increased strength when on low health or next to low health units. *Mantlet *Horseman *Knight **Cataphract: Unique upgrade for Byzantium. Does not suffer from unit disadvantages (i.e. vs pikemen, tank, etc.) *Culverine *Pikeman **Tercio: Unique upgrade for Spain. Gains an increased damage output to regular infantry as well as mounted units, *Musketman *Grenadier *Sapper *Mortar *Cavalry *Rifleman (think line infantry) **Cacadore (Portuguese unique upgrade) *Explorer *Infantry **Rifle **Flamethrower **Sniper Rifle **RPG **ANZAC (unique upgrade from allying Wellington, receives 2x defense from fortifying on coasts) *Marines *Machine Gunner *Flak Cannon *Landship *Tank Naval Units *Canoe - Can sail up rivers *Trireme *Cog *Galley (medieval) **Dromon - Byzantine replacement for galley *Caravel? *Carrack? *Galleon? *Ship of the line? *Frigate? *Clipper *Ironclad *Dreadnought *Destroyer *Cruiser *Aircraft Carrier *Nuclear Submarine Aerial Units *Biplane *Fighter **Replacement: British Spitfire *Bomber *Cruise Missile *Helicopter *Jet Fighter *Stealth Bomber *Atom Bomb **Tsar Bomba *ICBM Tiles Resources Raw *Obsidian (quarry) *Marble (quarry) *Cocoa (plantation) *Buffalo (camp) *Beaver (camp) *Ivory (camp) *Silk ( *Banana (plantation) *Cotton (plantation) *Rubber (plantation) *Oil (well) *Natural Gas (well) *Uranium (mine) *Tea *Papyrus *Guano *Yam *Whales Wonders Natural *Grand Canyon *Eye of the Sahara *Cueva de Los Manos *Everglades *White Cliffs of Dover *Niagara Falls *Giant's Causeway *Old Faithful *Devil's Tower Placeable *Ellis Island - Increases immigration pull *Stonehenge *Gobleki Tepe *Sphinx *Hanging Gardens *Oracle *Great Library *Great Lighthouse *Terracotta Army *Mont St. Michel Act as Districts *Big Ben - replaces _____ *Forbidden City *Wall Street - replaces *Oxford University - *Broadway Buildings *Statue of Liberty *Bolshoi Theatre *Il Duomo *Colossus of Rhodes Projects *Hubble Space Telescope *NORAD Civilizations *France **Culture: French **Napoleon **Louis XIV - Sun King - **Charlemagne **UU - Imperial Guard (replaces Rifleman) **UB - Maginot Line (unique upgrade to trench) *United States of America: **Culture: Anglo, German **UA: Manifest Destiny - Cities linked by railroads have an increased growth rate. Settlers are trained faster and borders expand at a faster rate. **maybe make UA focused on Land of Opportunity? **Franklin Delano Roosevelt - The New Deal - **James K Polk - 54'40 or Fight - **UU: Pioneer (Upgrade to Settler, can build improvements as well as settle cities) *Canada **Culture: French, Anglo *Russia **Culture: Russian **UA - General Mud and General Winter - Gain increased food from Tundra. In the Industrial Era, gain increased production from tundra and snow tiles with railroads or higher infrastructure. Gain increased movement in Snow and Tundra. **Catherine the Great - **Peter the Great - Western Ambitions - Cities built on ports gain increased production. **Ivan III - Third Rome - **Ivan IV - Tsar of All the Russias - **UB - cossacks? Streltsy? *Great Britain **Culture: Anglo, Celtic **Winston Churchill - Finest Hour - Gain increased production towards air units while at war. Gain massively increased strength when attempting to liberate allied coastline or when defending on your own coastline. **UU: Spitfire, Redcoat (replaces Musketman and Rifleman), Ship of the Line or First-Rate? **UA - Britannia Rules the Waves - The more foreign trade routes you have, the faster you discover new technologies. Gain an increased production of naval units and naval buildings. *England **Oliver Cromwell **William the Bastard - **Richard Lionheart **Culture: Anglo **UU: Longbowmen *Scotland **Robert Bruce **Culture: Celtic **UU: HIghlander (replaces Musketmen) **UB: Clan Castle - replaces castle *Ireland **Brian Bornu **Culture: Celtic **UU: Currach? Replaces canoe *Denmark **Margarethe - Kalmar Union - *Belgium **Leopold II *Netherlands **UU: Fluyt (replaces cargo ship?) **Culture: Germanic *Albania **Skanderbeg **UU: Stradiot (replaces Knight) *Yugoslavia **Josif Tito **Culture: ** *Poland-Lithuania **Jadwiga **Jan III Sobieski - Lion of Lechistan - **Culture: Slavic **UA - Golden Liberty - The chance of religious revolts in your territory is drastically lowered. Gain bonuses in manpower and military strength for having diverse religions and cultures within your bonuses. **UU: Winged Hussar, replaces Knight *Philistines/Sea Peoples *Armenia *Akkadia **Sargon **Capital: Akkad *Deseret **Culture: Anglo **Brigham Young - Mormon Exodus - **UU: Nauvoo Legion - replaces Rifleman *Norway **Culture: Norse **UU: Ski Infantry *Sweden **Culture: Norse **UU: Carolean *Bantu *Portugal **Henry the Navigator **Joao II **Culture: Portuguese **UU: Cacadore (high-movement, high-damage ranged Rifleman variant) **UB: Padrao? *Brazil **Culture: Portuguese *Mexico **Culture: Spanish, Mesoamerican **UU: Miguel Hidalgo *Mapuche **Culture: South American **UU: Malon. Replaces Cavalry *Chile **Culture: Spanish **Bernando O'Higgins *Inca **Culture: South American **UU: Chasqui??? Quechua? Kamayuk? *Aztecs **UU: Jaguar *Maya **Lady Six Sky **UU: Spearthrower *Navajo *Cheyenne **UU: Dog Soldier *Apache **Geronimo *Sioux **Red Cloud **Sitting Bull *Maori *Australia *Austria **Culture: German **Maria Theresa - *Prussia **Culture: German **Frederick the Great - *Germany **Culture: German **UU: U-Boat *Iceland **Leif Erikson - **Culture: Norse *Bavaria **Ludwig II - The Swan King - *Korea **Leaders: Sejong, Seondeok? **UU: Turtle Ship *Toltecs *Iroquois **Leader: Hiawatha **Culture: North American *Sioux *Cherokee **Culture: North American *Seminole *Japan **Emperor Meiji - Meiji Restoration **UU: Samurai, Shinobi (replace Sapper and unlocked early) ***Sohei? **UB: Torii Gate (replaces shrine? temple? idk) **Culture: Japanese *Huns *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara - Trade routes through the desert yield extra gold. Units move 2x as fast through the desert. *Israel **UU: Slingers of Benjamin - Unique upgrade for Slingers **ub: kibbutz? **mossad - replaces spy? *Mali **Mansa Musa - - All tiles that produce faith also produce gold, and vice versa. **Culture: West African *Harappa *Ethiopia *Mongolia **Genghis Khan - Flail of God - **Khutulun - Field of 1,000 Horses - Defeating enemy mounted units creates a copy of them in your capital. **Ogedei Khan - Pax Mongolica - **UU - Keshik? *Spain **Isabella - **UU: Rodelero (replaces Swordsman), Tercio (replaces Pikeman), Conquistador *Venice **Enrico Dandolo - **Unique District - Venetian Arsenal - *Scythia *Hattusa **upgrade to chariot *Berber *Bulgaria *Inuits **UU: Umiak? replaces canoes, can sail high seas *Thule? *Timurids **Tamerlane - Sons of Genghis - *Mughals *Khazaria **Bulan - *Tocharians *Turkey **Ataturk *Ottomans **UU - Great Bombard, Janissary *Byzantium **Emperor Justinian **Constantine - Edict of Milan **UA - Glory of Rome - **UU - Varangian Guard, Dromon, Cataphract **UB - Walls of Constantinople, Hippodrome? *Rome **Julius Caesar - **All Roads Lead to Rome - **UU - Legionnaire *Cuba **Fidel Castro **Che Guevara *Asturias *Boers **Paul Kruger **UU - Voortrekker *Zulu **UU - Impi *Kongo **Nzinga *Ashanti *Nubia *Kilwa *Zimbabwe *Mutapa *Vietnam *Chola *Maratha **Shivaji **UU: Sepoy (replaces Rifleman) *Maurya **Ashoka **Chandragupta ** okay, how are we dividing up Spain, Arabs, Egypt, China, Indonesia, Cossacks? etc.? Dynasties, or just culture? *Acadia/Cajuns (would be New Orleans) *Majapahit *crusader states? jerusalem, outremer, antioch *Wales *Ostrogoths *Visigoths **Alaric - Sacker of Rome - (something something). Upon capturing an enemy capital, their workers and hired mercenaries join your ranks for free. *Vandals *Greece **Alexander the Great **Pericles **Leonidas **UU: Hoplite (replaces Spearmen), Companion Cavalry (replaces Horseman) **UD: Acropolis *Assyria *Babylon **Hammurabi - Eye for an Eye - *Sumeria *Ancient Egypt? **Hatshepsut **UU: Khopesh **UB: Pyramid *Ayyubids? **Saladin **Mameluke knight *Mississippi as an entire civ rather than Cahokia? **Tuskaloosa - Paramount - **UU - The Moundbuilders - something related to farming and building improvements getting bonuses? *Ming **UU - Iron Troop (http://greatmingmilitary.blogspot.com/2015/06/famous-military-unit-tie-ren.html replaces swordsman), Chu Ko Nu (replaces Crossbow), Fuchuan *Tokugawa Shogunate *Manx *Vietnam **UU - Viet Cong *Sibir *Qing **Manchu Banners **UU - Green Standard (replaces Rifleman) *Ainu **UU - Matagi (archer with bonuses to stealth) *Tibet **Songstan Gampo - *Yakutia *Evenks *Nenets *Maratha *Tupi *Kurdistan *Sokoto *Ptolemaic Kingdom??? *Italy **UU: Alpini **Count *Nepal? **Gurkas? *Song Dynasty **junk?F *Han Dynasty **Chinese War Wagon (replaces chariot) *Hausa *Yuan *Golden Horde *Norte Chico??? *Taiping Heavenly Kingdom ** *Cham *Bohemia **Vaclav II **UU: Hussite War Wagon *Benin **UB: Walls of Benin **Culture: West African *Dahomey? **UU: Dahomey Amazons *Tunisia **Arab Spring *Caledonia *Arminius leading some Germans? *Rhodesia **Selous Scouts *Australia **UU: Digger *Soviet Union **UA - - If a unit dies while fighting in your borders, receive a weaker version of that unit at the cost of some food. **Vladimir Lenin - Proteletariat Revolution - Captured enemy civilian units can be transformed into military units. (other thing) **UU - Tsar Bomba *Confederate States **King Cotton - **'DLC: A House Divided?' City-States city states provide ally bonuses, which can be absorbed if conquered? *Detroit **Culture: French **Ally Bonus: +to fur trade? maybe couriers or something similar? *Port au Prince (Haiti). Maybe make them their own thing? **Leader: Toussaint L'Ouverture **Ally Bonus: **Culture: West African, Caribbean *Huron **Culture: Native American *Florence **Culture: Italian *Vatican City **Culture: Italian *Siena **Culture: Italian *Hesse **Culture: German **Ally Bonus: Also unlocks the Jaeger, a powerful Musketman upgrade. *Ghent **Culture: French, Dutch *Normany **Culture: French, Anglo *Troy *Lahore *Karachi *Kazan *San Antonio *Macau *Novgorod **Culture: Slavic *Honolulu (Hawaii) **Culture: Polynesian *Hong Kong **Culture: Han *Taipei (Taiwan) **Culture: Han *Okinawa? (Ryukyu) **Culture: Japanese *Pyongyang (North Korea) *Tannu Tuva *Rapa Nui? **Culture: Polynesian **Ally Bonus: Allows for the costruction of Moai heads and grants the ability to sail on opean ocean (albeit with attrition) *Burgundy? *Avignon **Culture: French, Italian *Gascogne? *Provence? *Aceh? *Riga (Latvia) **Culture: Baltic *Luxembourg **Culture: French, Germanic *Saar **Culture: French, Germanic *Caribou (Maine) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Aroostook - *Nassau **Culture: Anglo *Lydia **Ally Bonus: + to gold, trade, currency *Milan **Ally Bonus: Ambrosian Republic - *Genoa **Ally Bonus: . Also grants access to the Genoese Archer, a unique upgrade to the Archer unit. *Malta **Ally Bonus: The Knights of Malta - *Rhodes **Ally Bonus: The Colossus of Rhodes - *Sealand **Ally Bonus: - Pirate units are able to commandeer enemy naval improvements and entire tile itself. *Singapore *Monrovia (Liberia) **Culture: Anglo, West African *Topeka (Kansas) **Culture: Anglo, North American **Ally Bonus: Bleeding Kansas - *Santa Fe **Culture: Spanish *Vancouver **Culture: Anglo *Poverty Point **Culture: Mississippi *San Francisco **Culture: Spanish, Anglo *Galicia **Culture: Spanish, Portuguese * *Qatar **Culture: Arabic *Augsburg **Culture: German *Geneva *Zurich *Monaco **Culture: French, Italian *Andorra *Cahokia *Pueblo *Danzig *Cornwall **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Land's End *Ragusa *Trebizond *Helsinki (Finland) **Culture: Finnish **Ally Bonus: something to combat in snow, hot springs/natural wonders/lakes. Also, grants the unique cavalry unit the Hackapell *Timbuktu *Granada *Ascuncion (Paraguay) **Ally Bonus: - Gain an increased military strength for each additional person you are at war with. *Tlemcen *Algiers **Culture: **Ally Bonus: Barbary Corsairs: *Tripoli *Palmyra *Punt *Cape Town *Wellington (New Zealand) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: - Also, grants access to the ANZAC (unique Infantry upgrade). *Panama City **Culture: Anglo, Spanish *Goa *Pisa **Culture: Italian *Gibraltar * *Kiev? *New Orleans? maybe make Cajans their own thing? *Wokou? DLC *Base game: *A House Divided??? *Italy, Greece, Mediterranean-focused DLC? **Nabatea? *India, China focused DLC? Focused on the eras? *Through the eras DLC? **Focuses on new forms of leaders/civilizations through the eras (i.e. Ottoman-Turkey split) **British Raj? **Albania? Burgundy? Lombardy? Teutons? *World Powers DLC? *Futurism DLC? *Communism DLC? Iron Curtain? Cold War? **Rhodesia? Soviet Union? Cambodia? *Legends and Fiction? Vlad Tepes, Prester John, Muslims invade France Category:Games